<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in another life by poogiepaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507072">in another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poogiepaw/pseuds/poogiepaw'>poogiepaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Sick!Reader, So much angst, im crying, im so sorry, you/reader insert - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poogiepaw/pseuds/poogiepaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...he never forgot.  He never forgot what it was like to truly, and fully be in love with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cool on Naboo.  Various plants and vegetation enveloped the sloping hills and fields surrounding you.  And there were stars.  So many stars.  You remember countless nights sitting in the cockpit, pitifully attempting to count all of them.<br/>
It was always quiet, but tonight, the silence was deafening.  Sighing, you lay in the grass wondering just how your life had really gotten to this point.  And gods, he was always on your mind.  He left you here.  2 years ago, with a pouch of credits and the keys to a brand new ship.  You still remember it so vividly.  For a week you sat in the same place where the Crest had taken off, leaving you behind.  And now, here you were sick.  You were never going to get better.  You were running out of time, and you would never see him again.  Closing your eyes just for a moment, you imagine him again.  But now you could hear his voice, so soft.  Smooth.                                    Opening your eyes, you were back on Sorgan.  Where you fell in love.  Head in his lap.  He had removed one of his beskar cuisses.  His ungloved hand calmly stroking your hair.  The sun peeked through the canopy of leaves above you, projecting dapples of light onto the forest ground.<br/>
“It will be okay, mesh’la.”  And for the first time in a long time, you smiled.  You genuinely smiled.  Maker, you could almost feel the breeze against your skin.  You were so much happier back then.<br/>
“I’m going to die Mando,”  a single tear escaped from your eye.  He gingerly wiped it away.<br/>
“Hush cyare, everything will be okay,”  suddenly you found yourself sobbing.<br/>
“Why did you leave me?  What did I do wrong?”<br/>
“It never would have worked,”  his voice was soft through the modulator and you bit back a plea, because he was right.  It never would have worked.  It wasn’t meant to be.<br/>
“Thank you.” you said, letting a smile creep at the corners of your mouth, remembering every single moment you ever shared with him.<br/>
“For what?” he questioned.<br/>
“For showing me what love is.”  It was so much harder to breathe now.  You took one last look at the black t-shaped abyss of his visor and prayed to the maker that you would maybe just catch a glimpse of his eyes before you went.  You didn’t.  Eyes flitting back up to the trees, you sighed, ‘I love you,’  before succumbing to the impending darkness.</p>
<p>   --------------------------------</p>
<p>He had come back.  He had come back for you.  After he left you, he threw himself into work.  But after years, he finally came back.<br/>
He still remembered every detail like it was yesterday.  Even the exact spot where he left you standing in the billowing grass, in tears.  He couldn’t look as he flew away.<br/>
Silently landing the same old Crest,  he opened the ramp to find your form laying in the grass.  Right where he had left you.<br/>
“No, no,” he crouched down next to you.  “Please,” he breathed, quickly removing his thigh plate and laying your head on his lap.  Reminding him of Sorgan.  “Please stay with me,” and for hours he sat there, with your head in his lap stroking your hair, just like he did what felt like a lifetime ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even now as he sat in front of your grave holding the same type of flowers you had picked all those years ago on Sorgan, he never forgot.  He never forgot what it was like to truly, and fully be in love with you.</p>
<p>“In another life, mesh’la,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh thanks so much for reading!  please let me know if you want me to write more? maybe before the events of this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>